A cause du chocolat
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Remus adore le chocolat mais il n'en mange plus depuis quelque temps. Sirius se doute que ça cache quelque chose et décide de découvrir ce que c'est. ONE-SHOT. SLASH.


Eh oui, encore un Remus/Sirius... J'espère que vous n'en avez pas trop marre. En tout cas, moi, je suis accro.

Bon, je dois vous prévenir que dans ce one-shot , j'ai décrit un James très différent de la façon dont il est perçu d'habitude. Donc, je m'excuse d'avance si ça vous "choque".

Ah, une dernière chose : les homophobes et autres personnes intolérantes sont priés d'aller se faire voir chez les Mangemorts qui les accueillerons les bras grands ouverts...

* * *

Dire que Remus Lupin aimait le chocolat, était doux euphémisme. Il adorait ça à un tel point que plus aurait été y être accro.

Néanmoins, il n'en mangeait que très rarement. En effet, ce délicieux aliment provoquait de drôles de réactions chez le jeune homme. Autant son esprit se détendait quand il en mangeait, autant une certaine partie de son anatomie, elle, devenait plus tendue que jamais. Remus savait que le chocolat était aphrodisiaque mais à ce point, ça en devenait presque indécent.

Et encore, s'il n'y avait eu que les réactions physiques, cela aurait encore été. Mais depuis quelques temps, il se surprenait - à l'absorption de son péché mignon - à penser à l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Sirius Black, dans des situations plus qu'équivoques, où lui aussi jouait un rôle important.

Voilà pourquoi depuis plusieurs mois, Remus se privait de chocolat, ou du moins, évitait d'en manger lorsqu'il n'était pas seul. Il savait bien que dans ses moments-là, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prononcer le nom de Sirius.

Mais celui-ci, soucieux du bonheur de ses amis, ne cessait de lui offrir des boîtes du meilleur chocolat de chez Honeydukes et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Remus ne les ouvrait pas. Il était persuadé que cela cachait quelque chose et il voulait découvrir ce que c'était. Peut-être que c'était grave, qu'il était malade mais qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Peut-être que… Bref, Sirius s'inquiétait pour son ami, "sûrement trop", pensait-il, mais il n'était jamais très objectif quand il s'agissait de Remus.

Il en parla bien à James et Peter, mais ceux-là ne semblaient pas s'inquiéter plus que de mesure. Ils pensaient qu'à force de se gaver de chocolat, le loup-garou avait dû s'en dégoûter. Sirius n'en était absolument pas convaincu et décida d'agir.

Il mit son plan au point mais ne savait pas comment faire pour le mettre à exécution, pas qu'il soit compliqué mais il fallait qu'il agisse sans que Remus ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Et sans le brusquer si possible. Ce qui voulait dire avec tact, ce que Sirius ne savait pas faire en principe. Il était toujours direct dans ses paroles comme dans ses actes.

Pendant plusieurs jours, il attendit que l'occasion se présente mais il n'arrivait jamais à se retrouver seul avec son ami lycanthrope. Il fit donc quelque chose dont il ne se serait jamais crû capable, il fit volontairement mettre en retenue James et Peter.

-"Lunard ?

-Mmh…

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Ça ne se voit pas ? Je tricote, répondit ironiquement Remus. Tu vois bien que je lis, non ? Alors pourquoi tu demandes ?

-Je voulais te poser une question.

-Je t'écoute, Patmol.

-Pourquoi tu…, commença Sirius avant de s'interrompre.

-Pourquoi je quoi ?

-Non, rien. Je peux te prendre un chocolat ?, demanda le jeune Black, une nouvelle idée venant de lui traverser l'esprit.

-Bien sûr.

-Tu en veux un ?

-Euh…Non merci."

Sirius se leva donc de son lit et alla chercher une boîte de chocolats à l'orange sur le bureau de son ami. Mais au lieu de retourner d'où il s'était levé, il alla s'asseoir à côté de Remus, sur le lit de celui-ci et commença à ouvrir la boîte. Il prit un chocolat puis le porta à sa bouche en regardant son ami. Il vit alors clairement que ce dernier mourrait d'envie d'en avaler un aussi mais qu'il se retenait. Il en prit alors un autre et avant que Remus ait réagi, il le força à le manger.

-"Mais qu'est-ce que…mmh.

-Mange ! Je sais que tu meures d'envie, 'Mus."

Le loup-garou ne put donc se soustraire au chocolat, comme il ne put empêcher son esprit de dériver vers un endroit où lui et Sirius était seuls et occupés.

-"Hum, Sirius."

Le susnommé regardait son ami qui semblait métamorphosé. Ses rougies avaient rougies et ses yeux dorés reflétaient… du désir ?

_"Non, ce n'est sûrement pas ça. Je prends un peu trop mes désirs pour des réalités. Dommage, il est tellement beau comme ça. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait, là ? Il…il m'embrasse. Je dois être en train de rêver, ou alors je suis mort et je suis au Paradis. Oui, ça doit être ça. C'est vraiment génial d'être mort, finalement. L'éternité avec mon Remus."_

Bien sûr, Sirius était tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivant et le baiser entre les deux jeunes gens dû prendre fin.

-"Je… je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. C'est le… c'est à cause du chocolat. Je…

-Non. Ne t'excuse pas 'Mus. C'était…"

Ne savant plus quoi dire, Sirius embrassa à son tour son ami. Remus pensa à son tour qu'il était mort et au Paradis.

-"Est-ce que c'est réel, finit-il par demander quand leurs lèvres se furent séparées.

-Oui, je crois, souffla Sirius.

-Tu… Je croyais que je rêvais…

-Ou que tu étais mort ?

-Oui, rit Remus.

-Pareil pour moi. Je…

-Chut. Embrasse-moi encore, Sir'."

Ledit Sir' obéit docilement et se jeta au cou de son ami. Puis, ils laissèrent vagabonder leurs mains sur le corps de l'autre, puis sous les vêtements. Lesquels vêtements commençant à être embarrassants, rejoignirent petit à petit le sol. Ils étaient seulement vêtus de leurs boxers quand James entra dans la pièce, surprenant ainsi ses deux amis dans une posture très explicite sur leurs intentions.

-"Putain de bordel de merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

-James…, commença Sirius en se levant.

-Non, ne t'approches pas de moi sale tapette ! Putain, mais vous êtes répugnants.

-Jam…

-Alors toi, Remus, tu es encore pire. En même temps venant de quelqu'un comme toi, j'aurais dû me douter que tu étais aussi… aussi…, s'étrangla James en hurlant.

-Aussi quoi ? Monstrueux ? C'est ça que tu voulais dire ?, fulmina Sirius.

-Oh, la petite pédale défend sa chérie.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, James ? Tu es plus ouvert d'esprit en temps normal.

-En temps normal, je ne retrouve pas deux des personnes que je considère comme mes meilleurs amis en train de baiser ensemble !

-Mais merde, je ne vois pas ce que ça change !

-Mais vous n'êtes que deux pédés, voilà ce que ça change… Oh, puis vous vous me faîtes chier, je me barre. Et je vais demander à changer de dortoir, je veux pas me faire sauter dessus par l'un de vous pendant mon sommeil."

Au moment où James sortait du dortoir, Peter fit son entrée.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

-Demande aux deux tapettes qui sont là !

-Dégage Potter."

La porte se referma finalement sur James.

-"Euh, un de vous peu m'expliquer, parce que là je suis totalement perdu. Et pourquoi James vous a-t-il traités de "tapettes" ?

-Parce que c'est ce qu'on est, répondit sombrement Remus.

-Et alors ? Ce n'est pas un crime, répondit sagement Peter.

-Tu ne trouve pas ça répugnant ou autre chose du même genre ?

-Non, pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

-Ben, en tout cas c'est ce que pense James.

-Alors, c'est un gros con. Pour moi, vous êtes toujours Sirius et Remus même si maintenant je sais que vous êtes homos. Je ne rejetterai jamais quelqu'un pour cette raison.

-Oh, Peter…, commença Remus en pleurs.

-Ne vous en faites pas. Vous êtes et vous resterez mes amis, quoi qu'il arrive. Et si James continue comme ça, je le rayerai de ma vie et c'est tout. S'il n'est pas capable d'accepter ça, il ne mérite pas votre amitié et je ne lui laisserai pas la mienne.

-Et si James avait raison. Si nous étions…

-Non, Remus, écoute-moi, coupa Sirius. Nous ne sommes pas anormaux ou répugnants. Ni même monstrueux.

-Je suis un monstre…

-'Mus ! Arrête ça tout de suite.

-Eh, les gars vous n'allez pas vous engueuler à cause de cet abruti de James.

-Tu as raison, Pet'.

-Je peux juste vous poser une question ?

-Bien sûr.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vous vous rendiez compte que vous êtes homos, tous les deux ?

-C'est à cause du chocolat.

-Du chocolat ?

-Le chocolat me fait un drôle d'effet, c'est pour ça que je n'en mange plus.

-Quel effet ?

-Disons, une très forte attirance pour Sirius, physique et sentimentale. Et tout à l'heure, Patmol m'a forcé à en manger. Je n'ai pas pu résister et je l'ai embrassé, rougit Remus.

-Et toi, Sir' ? Ça fait longtemps déjà que tu as des vues sur Lunard, non ?

-Co… Comment tu sais ça ?

-Je sais regarder et il y a des gestes ou des regards qui ne trompent pas… Et ta légère tendance à paniquer dès que quelque chose, même de minime arrive à Remus.

-Je ne te savais pas si perspicace et psychologue, Queudver.

-Comme quoi les apparences sont parfois trompeuses… Bon, je crois qu'il faut que je vous laisse tous les deux. Je vais essayé de raisonner James. Si je n'y arrive pas, tant pis pour lui !"

Peter Pettigrow sortit à son tour du dortoir.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

-Comment ça ?

-Est-ce que l'on sort ensemble ou bien ce n'était qu'une erreur ?

-Tu as bien entendu ce qu'à dit Peter, ça fait longtemps que je… que… ce n'est pas facile à dire. Que je t'aime.

-Tu…

-Oui. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ? C'est juste de l'attirance ou c'est autre chose ?

-Je crois que je t'aime aussi.

-Alors, on sort ensemble.

-Tu n'as pas peur du regard des autres ? Tu as bien vu comme James a réagi alors qu'il est notre ami.

-Tu veux plutôt dire "était" notre ami… Et sache que je me moque totalement de ce que peuvent bien penser les autres tant que tu es avec moi. Mais si ça te gêne, on peut rester discret.

-Oui, pour commencer, je préfère.

-Comme tu veux. En attendant nous sommes seuls dans ce dortoir…

-Hum, je vois où tu veux en venir, Sir'."

Le nouveau couple reprit alors où il en était quand James avait débarqué.

De son côté, Peter avait tenté de ramener James dans la bonne voie, sans succès.

C'est fou, le pouvoir que peut avoir un simple morceau de chocolat : révéler une part plus ou moins bonne d'une personne. Sirius et Remus s'était trouvé grâce à lui, James avait montré son véritable visage et Peter s'était révélé être d'une loyauté et d'une tolérance sans borne.

Tout ça à cause du chocolat. Ou grâce à lui, simple question de point de vue.

* * *

Oui, je sais j'ai peut-être un peu forcé sur le côté salaud de James mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rendre détestables les "gentils" personnages ( sauf 'Mus, lui je n'arrive pas en faire un salaud, il est trop gentil et trop bon ) et d'humaniser les "méchants".


End file.
